Angelic Boyfriend
by discussionsonpaper
Summary: Blaine finds out something about his boyfriend that he didn't know before. SUPERNATURAL/GLEE CROSSOVER takes place when Blaine and Sebastian go for coffee


"I forgot how lame this town is," Sebastian stated, ignoring the look that Blaine had shot him when he insulted his town, as they moved towards the free table they had just spotted, "when I lived in Paris I drank it like it was mother's milk,"

"When you lived… oh, okay… wow," Blaine stuttered, his eyebrows lifting up in surprise, he could not believe how annoyingly cocky this guy was, and he had grown up with Dean, so that was saying something

"What?" Sebastian said, a predatory smile growing on his face as he tried to look at the boy in the eye.

"You're just so…" Blaine started, "you know, you're out there," he summarised. He tried to be polite, it was difficult. His father may not have been around a lot, but Sam, Sam had always reminded him to stay polite, no matter how annoying or rude the other person was. Dean just told him to do whatever he wanted; needless to say that he followed the footsteps Sam.

"And you're hot," the Dalton boy said, "the whole bashful schoolboy thing… very hot" he said, his eyes closing for a second, as it opened once again, his eyes, a previous hazel, had turned to a pitch black.

The eyes of a demon stared back at him, the fiery pits of hell, displayed for him to see. Blaine jumped up; he stared at demon in the Dalton uniform. He silently cursed, the one time he forgets his holy water and salt. Dean would have his head if he was here. "Oh, sit down," Sebastian ordered. Blaine couldn't help but follow his orders. Maybe it was the tone in his voice, or maybe it was because he seemed to be using his demon powers and _made _him sit down. Either way, Blaine's ass stayed on the seat.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, his eyes narrowed into slits, but still taking in his surroundings, while his hands played with the coffee cup that sat in front of him.

"What I _want_," Sebastian emphasised, "and what I _need_ are two different things."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously, still looking around, was the old man in the corner a demon as well? He looked mighty suspicious and Blaine _knew _that he shouldn't ask.

"What I mean, Blaine," he emphasised, "Is that I want _you,_ but sadly, I am here for another cause,"  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Blaine repeated, his voice was strained as he tried to fight the demon's powers

"It means, that I am in need of you _angelic_ boyfriend." He sneered.

"Kurt doesn't know anything about this, and he's not an angel, not in that sense anyway," Blaine insisted, his voice grew frustrated.

Sebastian smiled, a smirk threatened to escape, "You mean to tell me, that he hasn't told you yet?" a small laugh escaped, his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Kurt would tell me…" Blaine said. He tried to sound confident but the way his voice wavered showed how he felt. Neither of them saw Kurt about to get in the line for his daily cup of coffee.

"I would tell you what?" Kurt asked, turning suddenly when he heard his name. His eyes glared at the demon in front of him, "Blaine… why are you around this… stain of a… thing?"

"So you _do _know." Blaine stated, staring at his, apparently, angel of a boyfriend.

"Blaine…" Kurt started, not too sure what he was going to say

"You know what, don't. Just… you know, I thought that there were no secrets between us Kurt." Blaine said, trying not to shout due to the public area that they were in.

"Oh and when were you going to tell me when you hunted things like… like this?" Kurt snapped pointing at Sebastian sharply. His eyes burning with anger, which were also reflected in Blaine's eyes. Both supernatural beings watched as the young hunter stood up sharply, and with one last glare to his boyfriend, left the Lima Bean.

Sebastian watched the scene, amusement written all over his usually cocky face. His eyes bounced between the two teenagers as they each spoke their part. He watched as Blaine stomped away, he didn't even realise that Sebastian had released his hold a while ago. His amusement grew as he watched frustration flitter over Kurt's face. Frustration at himself, frustration at Blaine, but most of all, frustration at Sebastian. The demon that had started it all.

"You," Kurt whispered, an underlying threat weaved its way into his voice, "what are you doing here?" his eyes showed nothing but the continuous rage that built up within him.

"I'm here to talk to you… _brother_," Sebastian mocked, a smirk reappeared onto his face. It took everything within him to not use his powers in front of these mundane humans just to wipe it off of his face.

"You are no brother of mine," he hissed, as if admitting that this… disease was once his brother was like pouring acid onto a human tongue.

And with one last intimidating glare he walked away, leaving an angry demon in his wake.

**The next day**

"Blaine," Kurt pleaded easily catching up with the shorter boy, who cursed the fact that he picked the metaphorical 'short' straw when he was a kid, "Blaine listen to me," Kurt continued, grabbing the boys shoulder and pulled at it so that he would look at him as the shrill bell rang, temporarily making the students deaf, but it signalled the students and teachers that it was time to go to class.

"What do you want me to say Kurt?" Blaine spat, "You didn't tell me about… about…" he looked around seeing some curious eyes as they hurried off to class, "you know."

"And you didn't tell me about being a Winchester." Kurt snapped, he grew frustrated, he was at a loss.

"I didn't know how to approach you with this!" he shouted, his voice echoed off the empty hallways.

"And you think I knew how to approach you with this?" Kurt sunk on the floor, his knees moving up to allow his head to rest on them, "I was sent here to protect you, to observe. If anybody came after you they could use you to make Dean or Sam say yes. Some angels, believe it or not, don't want the apocalypse to happen. But, I, like my brother, Castiel, got too close to my human charge," he lifted his head and stared at the ex-warbler, who was surprised to see tears gather in his eyes, "I got too close to you. And for the first time, when I met you, I began to see everything differently; I began to _feel _everything differently."

Blaine sat next to the distressed angel. Taking the hand that now lay uselessly on the floor, "We'll get through this Kurt," he whispered. The only thing that allowed him to know that the angel was listening was the tightened grip on his hand.


End file.
